This invention relates to a truck of the type adapted for off-highway load carrying and dumping operations.
Conventional trucks employed for off-highway construction operations normally comprise a frame mounted on a plurality of roadwheels and a dump body pivotally mounted on the frame to discharge materials rearwardly of the truck. Such a dumping operation normally requires a "grade spotter" to aid the operator in dumping a load. In addition, many such trucks comprise rather complex frames in the undercarriages thereof to accommodate the dump body in its carry position thereon.